Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can operate their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information.
In some instances, computing devices can be used to determine the optical flow of pixels or objects in frames (e.g., images and/or video frames). Generally, optical flow describes the motion, or displacement, of objects in a visual scene that is captured in a frame. The motion of objects can be determined, for example, by tracking the movement of individual pixels between frames. The movement of pixels can be measured based on direction (e.g., movement along the x-axis and y-axis), and magnitude (e.g., the amount the respective pixel was displaced between the frames). Optical flow can be utilized for various purposes. In one example, an optical flow determined for frames of a video can be utilized to compress the video.